The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors for submersible electric pumps.
In the oil and gas industry, submersible electric pumps are utilized to pump crude oil from within the well head. The environment within the well head in which the pumps and associated electrical conductors operate makes the electrical connections within the wellhead susceptible to corrosion, fatigue, and ultimately disruption of electrical conduction necessary to operate the pumps. The conductors within the well head must also effectively routed to the exterior of the well head to permit connection to an external power source outside to operate the pump.
From time to time, the conductor cables within the well head may require repair or replacement. At other times, the pump may be relocated to a different well head and the conductor cables may be replaced as a precaution to accomplish a fresh installation. The repairs will typically require a splice connection of the conductors. The individual conductors within the heavy gauge multi-conductor cables, typically electrical submersible pump (ESP) cables, are normally oriented in flat side by side configuration. Due to the heavy gauge, the individual conductors in the cables are typically very rigid. Accordingly, adequate separation of the conductors is needed in order to apply a splice with conventional splicing tools.
Once the splice is accomplished, it is important to maintain separation of the spliced connections while sealing the spliced connections for protection from the severe environmental conditions within the well head.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved connector for sealing the electrical conductors within the well head and providing for an exterior connection to an external power source.